


Portuguese Puppy

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [536]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT, crying in bed, everything's hurting me now but i still write fluff lmao what is wrong with that sick brain?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: C'est parfois si compliqué de devoir vivre avec Gonça.
Relationships: Timothy Chandler/Gonçalo Paciência
Series: FootballShot [536]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Portuguese Puppy

Portuguese Puppy

Timothy ne pensait pas que Gonçalo serait ce genre de personne au lit ; il le voyait plus du genre à en demander encore et encore jusqu’à son corps lui crie d’arrêter. Ce n’est pas du tout ça. Gonça n’est pas une bête de sexe comme il aurait pu croire, Gonça n’a même pas un minimum confiance en lui quand ils couchent ensemble. Timmy ne pensait même que Paciencia serait du genre à pleurer au lit quand la tension serait intense. Mais son jeune portugais n’arrête pas de mordre sa lèvre inférieure, de s’accrocher à ses épaules, et surtout, de supplier à travers ses larmes. Il ne comprend pas toujours ce qu’il lui demande parce que ses mots sont avalés par sa gorge, mais souvent c’est parce qu’il veut ralentir la cadence et garder un minimum de son souffle.

Ce n’est pas pour autant que Timmy n’en rit pas de temps en temps, c’est amusant de voir Gonça d’habitude si fier, si souriant, en train d’essayer de cacher ses yeux alors que des larmes y perlent pendant qu’ils couchent ensemble. Son portugais est un enfant au lit. Timmy est presque sûr que David et Lucas peuvent s’en amuser, mais pour le moment il n’a rien dit, parce que ce sera plus amusant plus tard, quand Gonça aura encore trouvé le moyen de faire une connerie, en essayant de bien faire. C’est parfois si compliqué de vouloir bien faire…

Fin


End file.
